No Matter How Big or Small
by MyChemicalRmance
Summary: Hayden Haddock has lived in North's orphanage for as long as he could remember. Apparently his mother went insane and was put in a mental hospital while his father drunk himself to death. He doesn't mind though. Everything had been going brilliantly. Until he realized he had feelings for his best friend, Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Toothania was standing beside the table, smiling at the waiting couple.

"He should be here in a minute." She told them, smiling at them again. They had already talked to a few of kids they were interested in adopting.

At North's orphanage, there were around fifty children in residence. The couple in front of her were given the files of all of them. They were given a few days to look at them and choose what children they wanted to talk to and see if they wanted to adopt them.

They were currently waiting for an eight year old boy named Hayden Haddock, or better known as Hiccup by the other kids. He had earned the name because of his size, he was like a walking fish-bone and was far clumsier than most his own age. He was smart though, many would look at his file and think he was a great kid. Then they saw the size of him and would rethink.

There was a feeble knock at the door and the small boy opened it. He stuck his head round the door to look a Tooth.

"It's ok. You can come in Hayden." She turned to look at the couple, Mr and Mrs Kilincolm. "He is a little timid at first. But you will like him, he is great. All the kids you've talked to before are, of course."

The boy came into the room and he couldn't help but notice the look on the Kilincolm's face when they saw his size.

"He is a lot smaller than I thought he would be." Mr Kilincolm told Tooth.

"Yes. We get that a lot but size doesn't matter, just talk to him and see if you like what is on the inside."

The boy walked up to them and sat at the table and smiled a crooked smile. The boy had feathery, auburn hair and his face was adorned with countless freckles. He looked at them with big, beautiful green eyes, expectantly.

"Hello Hayden." Mrs Kilincolm said kindly to him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Said her husband, they had done this nine other times that day and knew just what to ask him.

"What are your favourite things to do? What sports do you like?"

"I love drawing and building things. I love the maths involved in it all. I don't really like sport, too small and clumsy. Never been good at it." His answer sounded practiced, like he had been asked the exact same questions before. He had, many times. He knew that he wasn't what they were looking for. He could tell by the man's build that they wanted an athletic kid to teach rugby, football or something like that. Which was the exact opposite of Hayden.

The interview dragged on for a while before they said they were done. Tooth smiled at Hayden and asked him to wait outside with the others. Needless to say that he wasn't chosen. They chose a boy three years younger than him, his name was Sherman.

Nine years later, the Kilincolms came to the orphanage again. They had adopted a second child from a different home but their process wasn't as smooth. When they looked through the files they noticed a familiar name. Hayden Haddock. They chose the file out of curiosity, to see what the small, timid boy from so long ago was like now. He would be close to seventeen.

The Kilincolms sat at the same table, with the same woman introducing the children and helping with the questions.

"He should be here in a minute." Toothania said to the couple and smiling, just like she did last time. "He must have forgotten or thought it was a joke. He doesn't get chosen often, since he is so old now. We had to call him as he was out with his friend, Astrid, who is another resident here."

They hear the front door of the building open and close. They waited patiently for the boy to walk in. Mr and Mrs Kilincolm were expecting to see pretty much the same boy, only slightly taller. He didn't look as if he would grow to be tall or athletic. Tooth had stood up to call him to the room they were in.

They walked in and what they saw was not what they expected. The boy who walked it was extremely tall, around 6", and was of a lean build, he definitely wasn't scrawny anymore. His face was angular and wasn't crowded with freckles anymore, just enough to still be attractive. His hair had thickened and darkened slightly. His eyes were the same brilliant green but held a gleam that wasn't there before. He had a large scrape that went up the length of his right forearm.

Hayden sat down in the chair opposite them, looking uncomfortable with their gawking. He was told by North, when informed on the interview, that they had talked to him before. He knew they just wanted to see what had become of the tiny, timid child.

"Umm… Hello." The woman said.

"Hey ya. I know you've come to talk to me before, just to get that past." He said to the still gawking couple. His voice had lowered and had a slight quirky lilt to it that made it pleasant to listen to.

"Well, your file says a lot of good things. Excellent grades in all your classes, you have your own job."

"Yeah those files tell you a lot of good things, sometimes they are a bit exaggerated. I'm surprised they don't say that we photosynthesize." Hayden tells them with the same crooked grin that he had all those years ago.

The couple laugh at that and Tooth flushed then started stuttering.

"So tell me about yourself now. What you would put in your file. They could be the good things or the bad things about yourself. Anything." The male counterpart told the young man.

"Well, let's see. Everyone calls me Hiccup. I work at Gobber's Car Repairs. I have a tendency to be overly clumsy. I like to build and invent things but most of the time that doesn't go well. I love parkour and biking so I end up getting hurt a lot, which for some reason I love. I have ADHD, OCD and a hint of anxiety. I am also gay." The bluntness of the boy shocked them. "Oh, and I also photosynthesize."

**A/N**

**HEY YA GUYS,**

**I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A FEW STORIES. THOSE ARE JUST ONE-SHOTS THOUGH.**

**I WILL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY WHEN I GET LIKE FIVE REVIEWS OR FOLLOWS OR FAVOUTITES. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER TO BE HARSH IF YOU WANT. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE STORIES OR FOR THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. JUST TELL ME AND I WILL CONSIDER THEM.**

**LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND TILL NEXT TIME**

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

The Kilincolm's sat there and stared. What Hayden had said had surprised them but the honesty was honourable.

"Well, I think that's enough." Toothania said awkwardly, that was not what she wanted him to say. He had developed a habit of sarcasm and mixing it with the truth, this made it hard to know if he was being honest or not. The several meetings he had been through had also given him a cheeky, rebellious edge to him.

"Yes, I think we need a minute to discuss who we are going to pick." Mrs Kilincolm said to her.

"Cool. Tooth can I go to the skate park? I was supposed to be meeting Jack." Hayden turned to ask her.

So Toothania turned to the couple. "Is it ok with you if he goes?" The couple look at each other and at the first sign of a nod, Hiccup was up and out of the room before they could think twice.

"Hey Hicc, where have you been?"

"That pointless meeting I had." Hiccup ran over to where Jack was.

Jackson Frost Overland, Hiccup's best friend. They met when Jack first came to North's Orphanage. He's North's nephew and he took him in when Jacks parents and sister died in a car crash. Hiccup was there for him when he first started living with North. Jack was the one that gave Hayden his nickname since he was so small for so long.

Jack had dyed white hair and mismatched eyes. The left was brown and the right was a bright blue. He was a similar build to Hiccup, lean and muscular. He was tall but not as tall as Hiccup, around 5' 10". He had a thin, pale face that had a light sprinkling of freckles but it had a scrape down the left side of his jaw bone. He was attractive, extremely attractive. The inseparable duo were the most attractive, chased after people in school. Along with Astrid, who was most likely to be with the pair.

"Haha, the couple that came to meet you when you were eight. Must have been awkward. I can just imagine the looks on their faces when you walked in." Jack continued laughing. It was true, the look on the Kilincolm's faces was hysterical, it was pure shock.

"Yeah. Anyway, do you want to try the double back flip and roll, again?" Hiccup said to him, smiling his crooked smile. Jack looked up, with a shine of excitement in his eyes, and grinned. _Wow, he has such a dazzling smile. It's straight and perfect, unlike mine. Why is everything about him so… perfect?_

"I'm glad you asked." His smile widening and Hiccup felt his breath catch in his throat. _Well, that's new._

Four hours and countless falls, scrapes and bruises later, the boys had nearly perfected the move. They were taking a break in the grassy lawn of the public gardens beside the skate park. They were lying on the ground, in comfortable silence, basking in the sun.

Hiccup was thinking about the last couple hours. Things had been going through his head that had been cropping up a lot recently. Such as the way Jack's hair almost shone when the light hit it just right or how his leg muscles moved when he was running to take a jump. Jack's baggy, knee length shorts made sure he could. Hiccup couldn't get it out of his mind how attractive he finds his best friend. _Do I like him? Nah, he's just fit. It's a common fact._

Even if he did, he has no way of telling if the feelings would be reciprocated. Jack had never dated anyone or expressed a preference to either gender. Jack knew, of course, that Hiccup was gay. That was also common knowledge. His attraction to guys didn't stop girls hitting on him or trying to score a date with him. Hec, they even tried to make him change teams while he was in relationship.

Dagur was the name of Hiccup's ex. Dagur became too possessive, aggressive and sexual after a while. He wanted Hiccup to give him something that he wasn't willing to give him.

The relationship ended when the rest of the orphanage was on a trip but Hiccup decided to stay behind with Jack, as he hadn't seen him often while going out with Dagur. When Hayden didn't show up to lunch, Jack got worried and headed back to that Home to see if he was there. When he got there and headed to Hiccup's room. When Jack walked in he saw Dagur, naked, pinning and stripping a crying Hayden Haddock. The distraction left an opening for Hiccup to free a leg and knee Dagur where it hurt most. After some punches were thrown and threats were made, Dagur ran out. Hiccup let Jack see him break down in tears, while only wearing boxers. That was only three months ago.

Ever since Jack came over to him and just held him until the tear stopped, those thoughts would just always float through his mind. Whether Jack was with him or not.

**A/N **

**HEY GUYS **

**I KNOW, SHORT RIGHT.**

**I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND THIS IS ALL I HAD IN MY CLUTTERED BRAIN.**

**IF THERE IS ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**I WILL ONLY ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE MABYE 5 MORE FOLLOWS, FAVOURITES OR REVIEWS.**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**J**


End file.
